Reverberate
by Moonessence1
Summary: Bella is at a bar/club with her friends. Taking a hit, she sees forest greens eyes lit up on stage, the owner, a sexy bass player. Au, BxJ, ExA. Rated "M" for sex, languge, and "drug" use. One-Shot.


**Reverberate **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own 'Twilight' or its characters, I am just using them for my sick fantasies ;)**_

_**Rated M for sex, language, and "drug" use.**_

The music was loud, the bass reverberating in her chest, bodies swaying and sometimes colliding. The lights where bright, colorful, and so clear it was unreal. The atmosphere was electrifying with drunken excitement. Bella was swaying to the music side to side, and occasionally bumping into her best friend and giggling at their interaction. Taking another hit, she closed her eyes, looked toward the ceiling, smiling and let out the smoke. A rock in the middle of a raging river.

"Hey Bells, you want another drink?" Alice said as they moved towards the bar.

"Why that's a capital idea Alice." Bella snickered, "I will take rum and coke….without the coke." A comical, goofy smile plastered on her face. Alice looked at her with a sideways puppy look when her boyfriend came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her tiny shoulder.

"Damn Hun, Bella can't handle the strong stuff, next time go easy on her." Edward said mockingly with a gleam in his eyes. Alice just smiled and snorted with a "Lightweight this one."

Bella just punched Edward playfully in the arm, "Give me another hit along with my rum, the band should be on any minute, and I'm tired of hearing these In-between-bands-music. I'm going to the little gurls room." She slurred at the end. The joint was passed with one more fulfilling hit, a blow out and Bella was off to conquer the world...errr bathroom.

After Bella left, Edward turned Alice around and started to dance with her, "How about my pass now Hun?" He said with a lip pout. Alice had what was now a roach and inhaled as much as she could. She moved to his lips, and as she was kissing him, the slow burn of the smoked filled his lungs. He held it in as their tongues were dance, she ground into him going with the music, and he held her ass in his hands. Finally they came up for air and Edward blew the smoke through his nose. With a stupid smile, "Best hit ever." He exclaimed as Alice licked her lips.

When Bella finally appeared back by their side, the announcer was making the crowd go wild with the entrance of the band. Three boys and a girl made their way to the appropriated instrument. The lead singer was a tall, blonde and curvy woman. Her smile was huge with small dimples, and her eyes looked like the sky. Rosalie. The next going to the drums was a really tall, built guy with short curly brown hair. Throwing the rock sign, he was all smiles with huge sexy dimples, and honey brown eyes. Emmett. The third band member, lead guitar, was tan skinned, short black hair in a faux-hawk, and getting the crowed going with cheering. Jake. Last but certainly not least was a tall guy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Grabbing his bass, he held a crooked smile while overlooking the crowd with his forest green eyes. Jasper.

Bella was excited and her heart was beating so fast a humming bird would have been shammed. As her last hit was making effect on her body, the band started up. The place only held about 500, so the sound was excellent in the small space. As the band played, Bella was dancing; fresh sweat was picking up on her chest. Everything was a bit off kilter and dizzying. She closed her eyes for the song and felt the music in her body and could feel the electric vibes coming from the other bodies surrounding her. Finally when she opened them, she was gazing into a dark forest of eyes, crackling with lust. Endorphins raced through her blood stream making her instantly wet, with a groan she had to take her eyes off the emotional green ones, as Alice grabbed her. They danced into each other as Edward was dancing behind Alice. Their laughter was drowned out by the music so Alice had to yell "Whoa their Bells, you're looking awfully dizzy!"

Bella was revved up with lust and wicked intent, even feeling lust for her longtime friend. Bella gave her head a little shake and smiled. Alice snickered and put her hands on Bella's hips as they swayed. Tilting her head up, her hips moved from side to side suggestively. She peeked towards the stage. His eyes were almost black, wicked grin dawning his face as he played his bass with vigor. They watched each other for what seemed like forever but was only until the next song came on. Edward was grinding into Alice's ass while nibbling her neck. Alice slid his hands around her waist, as Bella went to go get another drink.

Smiling a high smile, Bella made her way to the bar for more rum. The band was just about to finish, so she let Alice and Edward have some grinding time. Giggling at the thought, she threw back her shot and went down the hall to freshen up. Entering the bathroom she made her clumsy way to the mirror. Going over her face and smiling in her day dream from being high. She took almost 5 minutes before she returned to her task of going to the bathroom and putting some lip gloss on. Walking back down the hall to seek her friends she was grabbed by her elbow into a room, and was slammed into a wall. Before she could wrap her head around why she was grabbed, lips crushed to hers in a harsh kiss. She responded back in her high induced urgency as one hand pinned her hands above her head to the wall, and another hand was tearing off her black studded belt. Breaking from the kiss, he panted "fucking tease." Bella moaned loudly and bucked her hips into his crotch. Jasper made a pained groan bit her neck, while licking it.

His hand had made haste to her belt and opened the button and zipper, his hand was inching its way into her jeans. Bella's heart was pounding furiously as things got dizzy and she let out a lustful shriek as he rubbed her clit with his fingers. He dipped his middle one in her hole and brought more moisture to her clit. Jasper bit her neck again hard and he finger fucked her clit "You like that bitch, don't you?" Bella's feminist side was nowhere to be found as she breathes was short and hard. He pinched her clit as he said roughly "Don't you?"

Bella yelped and sucked in a quick breathe "Ye…yes! Fuck me please!" The marijuana was making her touch sense magnified, just needing a good pounding from a hot guy. He laughed and with a "My pleasure", he pulled her jeans down to her knees and bent her over a table. With is hand capturing her hands behind her back, and put her forehead to the table and was panting in anticipation. He finally got his belt and jeans open, and with no easing, he shot his cock into her in one brutal swoop. Bella let out a lustful scream as he started to pound into her with force that will leave some tenderness in the morning.

The feeling was too much to Bella as she lifted her ass up more, trying to get him deeper. "Mo…moreeee!" She half yelled half inhaled. One hand was on her ass, and the other letting go of her hands and grabbing her long wavy hair. He grunted and pulled it as he went even harder. Bella started to get higher and higher, and was very vocal about her impending orgasm. Jasper leaned down to her ear and in a breathy tone said "cum for me bitch." while pulling her hair. Bella moaned and as her walls were starting to convulse, Jasper bit down on her shoulder hard, and it sent her over the edge with a lustful scream. She didn't care who could hear her, she was in over her head in rum, weed, and a good fuck. Then everything went black.

The noise of the city could be heard along with the sun waking up Bella. Feeling a bit groggy, but not hung over, Bella moaned and turned to her stomach. She felt warm skin under her and the coldness of a silk sheet on her ass and legs. Sighing she cuddled into the warmth. Jasper just chuckled, "Morning baby." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

Bella hummed "I'm so glad you're done touring." She smiled and kissed his nose. Jasper rubbed his cheek against her, "Me as well, you aren't leaving this apartment for the next month."

Bella chuckled, "What about my school huh?"

Jasper buried his head into the crook of her neck and mumbled "it can wait." Bella just grinned. Popping his head up, Jasper said "By the way, you looked really happy with Alice last night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully. She came to notice as of late that she was really handsy when she was high. Smiling jasper got off the bed carefully. Stretching his naked body out and heading towards the door, Bella asked "where you going?"

Jasper peered at her "to make breakfast in bed love."

Bella raised one eyebrow, "Naked?"

"Naked." grinned Jasper.

Bella let out a laugh and just thought how goofy and wonderful her husband was.


End file.
